jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Rokudenashi Koizami
Rokudenashi Koizami “Dad, are you ashamed of me?” His father stopped their walk and turned around quickly while setting his hands on the young boy’s shoulders, “No son! Of course not.” “Then why can’t I go to the Festival of Fireflies anymore? Why do I have to hide my crest?” Tears started to form in his father’s eyes. “Roku,” he said as he held back sobs. “There is no one I would be prouder to have carry on the Uchiha name than you, but it is not my decision. Still, I love you; and if I had to choose between you and the rest of the Uchiha clan, I would choose you every single time.” -Akira Uchiha and his son Rokudenashi Koizami on a walk Appearance "Looks are not the most important thing, but a simple smile can turn even the darkest day around." -Sen Uzumaki Koizami Rokudenashi has dark red messy hair. His mother seems to prefer it wild, and only makes sure to keep it healthy without worrying about styling it in any way. He got his piercing green eyes from his father, and they always seem to beam full of hope. His skin is slightly tan from most of his time being spent outside. He is tall for his age, and seems to be shooting up more and more. He is fit due to the constant training from his mother and the careful diet she has laid out for him. As for clothes, he generally just wear loose and comfortable things, which his mother isn’t too fond of since it can hinder taijutsu, but he was never too good at hand to hand combat anyway. After enrolling in the acadamy and seeing a taijutsu match between students, he realized he didn't want his hands to get caught in his clothes and break, so he wears clothes that fit much better. He even wears bandages on his hands and arms just in case. He wanted to wear no shirt to be sure it didn't get caught, but his mother refused to let him leave the house, eventually settling on a shirt that left his stomach exposed. Personality “Everyone can do good if just given the chance.” -Rokudenashi Rokudenashi was instilled with hope at an early age. His mother always seemed to smile despite the distance his father’s side of the family put between them. His father had many duties for the Uchiha clan, but always made time for him. This really helped him see how important it is to make time for people that matter to you. His isolation from extended family also makes him become friends with others easily, and give his all to those friendships. His mouth moves faster than his brain, and even if he is somewhat smart he usually comes off of rather dumb because of his lack of thinking things through. He's insatiably curious, but is learning to curb that and respect other people's boundaries. His curiosity has led to a very creative side as well, but he mainly uses it to think of fun things to do with his abilities, rather than useful things. As time has gone on he has grown disillusioned with the villages. There are so many secrets around each corner he is beginning to have trouble thinking the best of people at first glance. A small inkling of doubt is beginning to grow in his heart. Background “Such a pitiful existence. Like a scorpion without a stinger, or a raven without wings. It'd be a mercy to put it down.” -Akuhei Uchiha The Late Blooming Uchiha Being an Uchiha comes with a lot of expectations. Family and respect is more important than anything else. That is why it was a deep blow to Akehui Uchiha when his son Akira married a girl other than the one he had picked out for him. A girl that may have been a skilled Ninja, but had no noble bloodline in her at all. Still, he took it in stride, and all his frustrations over his son’s choices vanished when they had their first child, who he was given the right to name since it was their first born, as was tradition in his sect of the Uchiha clan. He named him Roku since it was his sixth grandchild, and he was sure that this boy would be a worthy successor to his father for the clan. Life was good for the three of them. His father worked, cooking for the larger Uchiha family, and his mother took care of him while making scrolls at home. They lived in the heart of Moon Country, and Roku was brought up around other Uchiha and always had friends. He did have to train most of the time, but even that was made more fun by the other Uchiha children he trained with. His favorite part of the year was each summer when the Festival of Fireflies would come. He loved the mix of lanterns and sparks flying up in the sky. It always filled his heart with so much joy. He almost couldn't handle his excitement the year his father let him place their family branch in the fire at the festival. Then, as he got older he started to stand out more and more. His grandfather was the first to notice. When all the other children began to show their various aptitudes for elemental ninjutsu, Roku was the only one who didn’t show any real aptitude for fire ninjutsu. On top of that, he was late getting his sharingan. Which was especially strange since his father had gotten his sharingan early. Akehui wondered if the boy had not received enough love, but he seemed happier than many others who already unlocked their sharingan. He had hoped that suggesting for Akira to let Roku put their branch in the fire for the yearly festival would work, and he saw the boy happier than even Totsu on her wedding day. Still, no sharingan. Eventually all the other children had theirs while he still had regular green eyes. This broke Akehui Uchiha. His son had married the wrong woman, and now it seemed that he was not the father, or she had somehow sucked the purity of the Uchiha blood out of the boy. His grandson was destined to be a pariah, and he wouldn’t let that happen in his family. Even still, his love for his son wouldn't let him completely sever the ties, and his mind brought forth dark thoughts of Niko and Kata. So, after renaming his grandson Rokudenashi for his utter failure to live up to expectations, he gave his son one option that would let him keep his pariah of a family alive. “The boy and his mother may live, but they must leave the Uchiha's ancestral home forever. They aren’t Uchiha, and never will be. However, I will remind you, that you still are. You will still accomplish your duties to your real family, and as long as you do, your brothers and I will leave the two of them alone. Remember, you are an Uchiha before everything else. Before your wife, before your son, before your country, and even before your own life.” -Ultimatum from Akehui Uchiha Uprooting The Family Sen’s parents died when she was young, and she had no extended family or so she told Rokudenashi so they didn’t have a lot of options of places to move. They eventually decided to settle down in the outskirts of Konohagakure. That way Akira would still have nearby Uchiha connections to do work for his family, but Sen and Rokudenashi wouldn’t have to interact with them directly. They also had to take on his mother’s maiden name, Koizami, since they couldn’t be known as Uchiha anymore. After leaving Moon Country, Rokudenashi did not train quite as much. His mom didn’t let him just laze around for long though. She picked up his training in her own way, and even introduced him to Fuinjutsu. Actually, she seemed to really like Fuinjutsu and drilled it into him more than anything else. She also taught him about the basics of chakra and how to move and shape it. She often made him spin his chakra in a circle in his hand, and other silly tricks like that. He saw his dad less for a few months, but then his dad was able to convince the other Uchiha to let him cook most of the food at home. Together Rokudenashi and Akira of bonded over their time spent cooking various meals at home. Rokudenashi became rather adept at learning various techniques as his father tutored him in cooking. Still, he was nowhere near ready to do it on his own. As the time grew near for him to join the academy, his father talked with him about why it was so important that he hide his Uchiha bloodline. “Uchihas and the Sharingan are almost one and the same. Without it Roku, people will question you in everything else. They may think you’re lying to hide your power, or expect abilities from you even though you don’t have our Kekkei Genkai. Being a ninja is dangerous, and you should not give your enemies or rivals ways to undermine you.” -Akira Uchiha advising his son Finding His Own Path Rokudenashi met several students in the academy. Many helped broaden his worldview like Koba, Anzu, Ryuusei, Bouzu, and Masaru. However, Tenson Uchiha gave him something more. In their first conversation Tenson revealed that hatred could be used to unlock the sharingan, and that Whirlpool country had knowledge about the Uchiha beyond what was in Moon country. This showed him a new path to take. With the Suna trying to wipe out innocents in Baron country, he didn't think it would be hard to hate them more than anything else. However, in their talk alone on a mountainside, Roku confided the truth of his heritage with Tenson. The two bonded over their talk of what it meant to truly be an Uchiha, and the goals they had for the future. "Your blood isn't weak, your will to grow past it is. No Dojutsu or Clan relations will change that" -Tenson Uchiha Rokudenashi frequently went up to a grave in the village to talk things through without risking his secret. One day he met another student named Heiri Sho. After talking for a bit, she said that she had a secret spot in the village where she would gather her thoughts. It turned out to be the same place he used. A few days later, she made it apparent to him, that he is terrible at keeping secrets. In just a few talks she got hints at his past, and guessed herself that he was an Uchiha. They went back to their spot and he went into more depth, explaining the reason his name was changed from Roku (worthy, good, six) to Rokudenashi (worthless, good for nothing), and other things like how he still loved his grandfather and desperately wanted to be reunited with him. She shared her fears of living in the shadow of her cousin Tatsumi, not being able to make friends, and other insecurities. Eventually breaking down in tears from pushing herself too hard. They both stayed up there past sunrise, and eventually fell asleep under the shade of the tree. With a promise to support each other as friends and grow past their limits, as a Chamomile growing stronger after being trampled and a Mustard tree growing far beyond what anyone would expect. "You remind me of a Chamomile." -Heiri Sho The First Real Challenge His time as an academy student seemed to drag on for longer than it did for others in his classes. Then a few Genin were immediately promoted to Chuunin because of the loss of so many Ninja in a skirmish in Baron country. These new Chuunin were given the ability to hold classes, and these classes were how Rokudenashi finally caught up to his peers. Specifically, Ryuusei held the last few classes that he needed to finally graduate to a full time ninja. When he got the final token after a class where he sparred with Shendomaru, he ran around the village shouting and jumping around in celebration. Roku was so happy he almost couldn't believe it was real. When he finally got his headband he planned to rush home and tell his parents, but got stopped by Itsuki who had a mission for the fresh genin. It went well in his eyes, and the fact he was shirtless, and Ryuusei and Shendomaru tried (and succeeded) to seduce the guards didn't seem odd to the boy at all. It was just like playing pretend with his old friends back in Moon Country. When he finally made it back home he broke the news to his parents. Both were very proud and told him as much, but it was clear that his mother was a lot more excited about it. That night they had a small celebration, and his father even made a small cake. The three of them laughed and played games to celebrate throughout the night. The next day, his mother, Sen, decided to ramp up his training. She focused on more complex Fuinjutsu and made him work on chakra rotation within his hand while doing it. Needless to say, he needed a lot more work before he could handle that sort of multitasking. When she would let him have a break from that, she would make him defend himself and attack with his summoned chains. The level of training was a lot more difficult than anything he had faced so far, and he still had problems with using full force against a live opponent. Taijutsu seemed lost on him, but his mother abandoned that training and replaced it with fighting with his chains. "There is no break in battle. If you want to use your techniques, you must be able to use them quickly and without hesitation." -Sen Uzumaki Koizami A realization Kobarasue talked with Rokudenashi at the training grounds. He was confused about Roku's clan because of his ability to summon chains, red hair, and skill with Fuinjutsu. After some runaround about Roku's origin, he explained how his abilities and hair made it clear that he was an Uzumaki. This gave Roku a lot to think about, and made him doubt whether his father was his biological father since the Uchiha blood was supposed to overpower other Kekkei Gengkai. Before he could get too deep into this kind of thinking, Koba distracted him with several things, including explaining what erotica was and why it was his favorite genre. He wouldn't share the name of his favorite series however. Later in the day he was hanging out with Sakai, and found Heiri limping in town. She lied to them for several minutes about what she was doing, until Sakai discovered she had broken her leg and was trying to drag herself to the hospital. They were both upset about the lie, and carried her to the hospital so she could get treated. Roku was very upset about being lied to again, and left to train. He was furious, he felt like his entire life was a lie. He wandered out of the village to find something to fight to take his mind off of things. He found some wolves, but they had become too easy. Eventually he stumbled into a camp of samurai and fought many of them off before being rescued and brought back to the hospital in the village. He met back up with Sakai and Heiri who were still there and almost lied about how he was doing, but ended up telling them the truth and how he didn't plan to go back home for a while. He wanted to think alone before confronting his parents. "Well, yeah your red hair and chains make it pretty clear that you're an Uzumaki." -Kobarusue Uzumaki The Caves of Hell After staying away from his family for a few weeks, his mother finally found him at the training grounds. She convinced him to listen to her back and home and they started to talk. She poured tea, and as Roku drank it he could tell it tasted wrong, but it was too late. Everything went black. When Roku woke up he had no idea where he was. Everything was dark except for a small light that was out of focus. As he slowly came to, he saw his parents sitting by the fire. They motioned for Roku to sit by them. He was still upset, but he did as they asked. They sat in silence for a while until his father broke it to explain why they had kept his mother's past a secret from him. How she was treated as merely a weapon by her family, and had to fake her death to escape that life. They went into detail about their relationship, and how Akira had helped Sen before and they grew closer until he helped fake her death, and they eventually got married. Roku listened intently, and understood why they kept it a secret, but it still hurt. Then his mother stood up and stretched. She explained how they didn't bring him here to just talk. How she was going to put him through training more intense than any he had ever had before. She was right. As a powerful Uzumaki she abused her teleportation and would constantly corner Roku and attack him as he trained in the darkness. As the days went on he lost track of time. He had to be able to put up his defenses at a moments notice. He lived in silence waiting for an ambush constantly. Traps, monsters, sneak attacks, falling rocks, collapsing tunnels, he had to be ready for everything. He felt exhausted every day, and couldn't sleep too soundly as he would have to wake up at a moments notice to defend himself. He was run ragged constantly, and barely survived, but he was made stronger for it. After the intense training he spent a few days in the caves with his family to unwind. They relaxed, after he spent almost an entire day sleeping, and his dad taught him several recipes and more tips for cooking. Then his mom taught him many advanced Uzumaki techniques, though he was still a long way from mastering them. Eventually he returned to Konoha from what he found out were a series of caves beneath stone country. He had no idea how long he had been gone. Had it been days, weeks, months, maybe even years. He had grown considerably, and desperately missed his friends. He was excited to reunite with them all. "Even if you can't see an attack, you must be able to block against it. Sound, Scent, feel, there are many ways to sense something without seeing it." -Sen Uzumaki Koizami Everything Changed Things were different when Rokudenashi got back. Many people were suddenly missing from the village. He saw Ryuusei once in passing, but then never again. After his training things seemed more apparent. Michiya had been promoted, the Chuunin exams came and went, but no Konoha genin participated. He tried to pick things up as they were before he left, but everyone seemed to have changed in their own ways. Sakai abandoned the village, Michiya was busy with Jounin responsibility, Heiri was in and out of the hospital at all hours. Just like in the caves, he was alone again. But this time there were plenty of people, they just seemed to be distant. Like he was underwater looking out at people. So, to try and get his place back in the village, Rokudenashi started taking delivery missions from the village. He transported scrolls of supplies to various places. Some near Baron, others in places like Hive country. It went well, but he felt like he wasn't contributing. As he reunited with friends in between their missions he gave them cakes he had learned to make in his training under his father. They seemed to appreciate it, but were always too busy to stick around. For a long time he got lost in the monotony of his job delivering supplies. After all, Ryuusei was away on a mission, and so the squad had nothing to do really until he came back. As time passed and Roku worked for the village he saw more and more how everyone had secrets. Heiri and Michiya were attacked by Suna on a mission, but didn't tell their squadmates they were friends with one of their attackers, which was likely the reason they were spared at all. Even afterwards Heiri wouldn't tell them, and got mad at Rokudenashi when he brought it up. She even made him leave and tried to convince him that lies were good at times. He was adamant against that, and they parted ways both upset. Michiya was around sometimes, but had an injured arm for a while after his run in with Suna. He drank a lot more and seemed to be stressed from the responsibility he had. Though much of his irresponsibility he had as a genin was still there. However, it was clear he had the heart of Konoha, and inspired undying loyalty in anyone under him. Things seemed to be rotting from the top of Konoha as Rokudenashi tried his best. Upper ranks seemed to always be gone, and squad missions disappeared entirely. Every genin was left to fend for themselves. He knew that something had to change. The Spark of Betrayal Finally, there was a chance to change things. To get rid of the secrets in the village. There was a surprise announcement that there would be an election for four new council members. He wasted no time. He may have had differences with Michiya and Heiri, but he trusted them, and saw how they were helping the village. He made posters announcing that the three of them were running for council, and put them up around town. Nami found the posters and asked Roku to make one for her. He of course agreed, and got to work trying to shine a light on Nami's intelligence especially. Nami talked for hours with him, and then with him and Heiri, how they could change the village for the better. How the four of them, Nami, Heiri, Michiya, and Rokudenashi, could get on the council and work towards a brighter future for the village. How they had to go around and campaign the next day. How they had to talk about what the four of them would do together. THe next day, Roku was nervous. He doubted he would get any votes, but wanted to talk to Nami anyway, since she seemed to adamant about them discussing things. He didn't see her at all until the announcement of the results was minutes away. She arrived looking winded and holding a stack of flyers. She still talked about the four of them making it in, and was out all morning talking to citizens about it. Roku actually was a little hopeful after that. Nami could be very persuasive. Maybe he could make it onto the council and change the unnecessarily secretive nature of the village. In the council chamber, the votes were tallied. 900 to Nami, 400 to Michiya, 400 to Heiri, he was so nervous. This was it. Nami's plan was working perfectly it seemed. Then he heard it, 100 for Jin. He was confused. His heart sank. Jin was qualified, clearly. After all, he was Itsuki's brother, but Nami had made a promise. She had 800 votes more than Jin, while Roku had none. The meeting went on to decide which of the council would become Hokage. Roku had trouble paying attention. He was trying to figure out what he did wrong. Why would Nami not try to get any votes for him like she did for Michiya, Heiri, and herself. Then he realized it. She didn't think he was qualified. She saw him as too dumb, weak, unqualified, young, and who knows what else. She had lied to him. He wasn't ready for it at all this time either. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He had to do what he could to not interrupt the meeting. When he left he cried for a bit too long, but he didn't like hiding his emotions, so he just let it out. Then it clicked. He had been waiting for other people to move things forward. He was sitting passively and doing nothing himself. That would change. Nami's betrayal was a wake up call. He couldn't rely on her, Michiya, Heiri, or Jin to change things from the inside. Besides, they'd be fighting against the set infrastructure. No, he would change things himself, with the genin who had been abandoned by the village. Thus began his formation of the Komorebi. "All hail the new Hokage, Yakamashi Nami!" -Moshi Uchiha The Komorebi Rokudenashi sent letters to every genin he knew of. They weren't ingrained in the village's red tape yet. He was sure that he could trust them. The letters had a basic message of how the genin had to change the village themselves and work to save it, and that they couldn't trust the higher ups in the village for sure, so they would have to keep it secret. Genin after genin came to him with questions. More and more were recruited. Then those genin recruited others as well. They would have no set leader, but would be able to gather whenever two or more members wanted to meet. They would train relying on the knowledge they'd each gained rather than wait for Jounin to have time to help them. They would do missions too small, or without enough of a reward for Konoha to bother with. They would eat together and bond through food and drinks. They would have no secrets between each other. Finally, as a goal to aim towards, they would eventually defeat and capture a Bijuu. They were the Komorebi, the light that shined through the leaves. They would give hope to Konoha. They would be ready to counter the raw power of Suna. They would be ready to protect the village from threats inside and out. They weren't going to wait for others to push them forward. The Genin of Konoha would be driving force forward on their own. "We can't keep relying on others to do things for us. It's time we took the future into our own hands." -Rokudenashi Koizami Ryuusei was Dead to Begin With January 13, 617 was quite an eventful day for Rokudenashi. He had made a few contacts as a Komorebi agent, and kne of some people who needed help. He met with various people around the world in disguise, and gathered a few missions that the Komorebi could take on. Most were small, seemingly unimportant missions, but they would be valuable experience nonetheless. After spending well into the night negotiating contracts and meeting people in need, he finally got back to the village. He ate some food, and happened to run into Tenshin at the training grounds. He was holding a class, and so, of course, Rokudenashi joined in. It was a test of physical resistance and strength, which was one of Rokudenashi's biggest weak points. Tenshin trapped them all in earthen chairs and crushed them under water jutsu. Rokudenashi held out for a little bit, but his body simply couldn't handle the pressure. Tenshin pushed him away just before he blacked out, but the sudden release of pressure did that anyway. His shirt was shredded to pieces, and he had a couple broken ribs. Tenshin talked to him, Yuya, and Hei afterwards. He explained how he was an Uzumaki, and would teach them the ways to use their powers to their full extent. Though, he did seem to do so warily, as if he wished there was another option. That rubbed Roku the wrong way, especially with the Komorebi in motion, so he told Tenshin he didn't need the training if it was such a bother, but Tenshin insisted on it. The day before, Rokudenashi had witnessed the near destruction of the village by Mikazuki who was running wild with an inner power exploding out of him at the lake right by the city. Jin seemed to know all about it when it happened. So when he was escorted to the hospital and saw Heiri, he asked her about it. She said she had no clue and left. Michiya was inside, having been hurt worse from staying in Tenshin's water pressure training longer. So he asked Michiya, but he seemed to misunderstand and simply said Ryuusei was dead, and he'd known for a while. Rokudenashi was stunned. He had been waiting for Ryuusei for months, and he had been dead nearly all of that time. He and Michiya argued for a little, and then Roku stormed out with Yuya and Hei behind him. His rib was mostly healed, but was still tender. They suggested they go out and spar for a bit. They did, and Roku realized rather quickly that he was not in good enough shape to spar. Hei asked if he could show him genjutsu. So Roku put Hei in a genjutsu that altered his feeling of balance, and disoriented him. As he was about to send him into a stronger one, Tenshin showed up, and trained the three of them. Roku had to grit his teeth and fight through the pain, as he had to move around quite a bit sparring with Tenshin. It felt like they fought until the sun came up, and Rokudenashi was in a good deal of pain. Tenshin left, and he went his own way. Jin, Nami, heiri, Michiya, Moshi, Sarotoshi, and all the village upper ranks kept unnecessary secrets from the village. It burned inside him. But what stung the most was Heiri's warning ringing true. That he saw the good in people too much, and trusted too easily. Yet, so many hadn't broken his trust. The genin around him all stood tall together. They were the village, not the council. Their secrets would be their undoing eventually, but he would do everything he could to support them as the Komorebi and as Rokudenashi. "The Sun shines through the leaves brightly only when the leaves are not Opaque my friend." -Hei Eikichi "The light penetrates through minute spaces, to reach the darkest places." -Yuya Uzumaki Abilities "This scroll stuff is pretty fun! Like a mix between drawing and calligraphy." -Rokudenashi after successfully sealing his first weapon in a scroll Rokudenashi believes that he has many vast abilities. After all, in his eyes he is: # Great at making friends. # Fantastic at sealing things using Fuinjutsu. # Skilled at altering earth into various shapes as he hurls it with his chakra. # Getting better at summoning chains towards targets. # Probably one of the smartest academy students, despite his poor grades and inability to take notes. Except now he is no longer a student. # Superb at infusing his chakra in earth to make it exceptionally strong. # Filled with enormous reserves of chakra. # One of the greatest chefs...well, someday at least. # A supportive friend # An up and coming genjutsu artist. # A loyal shinobi of Konoha, who is ready to do whatever it takes to protect it. Relationships "Blood might make you related, but loyalty makes you family." -Sen Uzumaki Koizami Rokudenashi loves his mother and father. They mean the world to him. His short time in the academy have already helped him make a lot of friends, and he is excited to see where their paths take them. He hopes to make many more friends in his time at the academy, and is excited to meet many different kinds of people throughout his Ninja career. Along with a strong desire to continue his father's work, and bring people together with his cooking. Category:Uzumaki Characters Category:Konoha Characters